


Wings

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guardian Angels, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: After John's death, Alexander needs a guardian angel. He falls in love with him, even though he can't have him forever.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one! It's a little sad but I promise it gets really happy in the end!
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/622865417260695552/gagakumadraws-whamilton-week-coming-up-july

“Wake up, Alexander.” Alexander groaned and rolled over, refusing to leave the warm cocoon of his bed.

He nuzzled his pillow and sighed loudly. It was so comfortable, and he felt it would be too much of a shame to leave it. “‘S my day off… Lemmie sleep…” He slurred, too tired to make a proper sentence or fully pronounce all the words.

Just as he was falling back asleep, the blankets were ripped off of him. He had been wrapped up in them, so this sent him tumbling to the floor. He cried out loudly and landed on his back with a thud. He stared up at the ceiling in a daze, still half asleep. What just happened? Then he realized he was cold, so he shot up and shivered. “The fuck was that for!?” He asked loudly.

He glared at George, trying not to stare at his beautiful white wings. He was always drawn to them, from the moment George came into his life. He was Alexander’s guardian angel, meant to keep him alive and healthy. He had lost his best friend, John, in an accident. John had been driving with Alexander in the car and they got t-boned by a drunk driver in a pick-up. Alexander had survived with a concussion and some broken bones, while John died on impact. It sent Alexander into a horrible cycle of depression, so George appeared to fix that. He wasn’t going to be around forever; he was there to make sure Alexander could survive on his own. 

“I’m not going to let you sleep past noon just because you have a day off. The last thing we need is for you to sleep in so late that you don’t sleep tonight. Now come on, I made you coffee.” George grabbed Alexander’s hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

The promise of coffee erased any bitter feelings Alexander had about being woken up so rudely. He didn’t even protest when George led him through the house like a kid. “Coffee?” He asked, perking up.

George just gave Alexander an exasperated look, which he chose to ignore. “Is that all that motivates you?” George asked him.

Alexander practically sprinted to the mug of coffee George made him. He took a moment to just breathe in the beautiful scent of the heavenly drink, then he took a long drink from it, savouring the pleasantly bitter flavour. He could just stand there drinking it all day, but George had other plans. “Do you want a moment alone with your coffee, Alexander?” Wow, rude of him to pull Alexander away from his little taste of heaven.

Alexander put his mug down and turned to George. “Thank you for the morning coffee.” He said, itching to get back to his coffee.

George cracked a smile at Alexander, releasing some of the tension Alexander didn’t even realize he had. “”You’re welcome. Now sit down, you need to eat.” George said softly.

Alexander frowned a little and pulled his coffee close to him. George seemed a little weird to him, it was kind of scaring him. He didn’t see it before because he was too tired to, but now that he was properly interacting with him, he could see it. George seemed a little… Sad? Upset? He didn’t really know what was going on, or how George was feeling, but it was unsettling. It wasn’t too obvious, since George was good at controlling his expressions, but Alexander had learned to read him enough to know that something was up. Now he just had to figure out what it was.

“Here you go, son.” Alexander jolted slightly in his seat, caught off guard.

He had been so lost in thought that he didn’t notice George coming up behind him with a plate filled with food. George was giving him an odd look, so he pulled himself together. Maybe he could blame it on being tired and drinking coffee. “Oh! Thanks, it smells delicious!” He said with a sheepish smile.

George just smiled back at him and sat at the table as Alexander eyed him. “What are you thinking about, Alexander?” He asked.

Alexander considered lying, but he thought better of it. It wouldn’t be very fair to George if he lied to him about it. It would be nicer to just tell him the truth; he owed George that much. “I might just be overthinking it, but you’re acting a little weird. I don’t know how to explain it, or how you’re feeling but you seem almost sad. Is something wrong?” He asked, then started to eat his breakfast.

George just sighed softly and gave Alexander a pained smile. It forced Alexander to stop eating immediately. That smile didn’t spell anything good. “My time here is coming to an end, son. You’re doing amazing, so my job is done.” George said softly.

Alexander felt his blood run cold. He was just hearing things, right? George didn’t just say that to him… Did he? He wasn’t ready to lose George yet, he still had so much to get over when it came to John. He’d barely spoken to his friends either, electing to spend his time with George. George was safe, he was his sanctuary. If he lost George, what did he have? “What…?” He asked softly, voice cracking.

George pushed his chair closer to Alexander and wrapped an arm around him. The contact allowed him to relax a little, comforted in George’s familiar warmth. “Someone else will need me soon, you’re doing well enough to survive on your own. I’m not saying it will happen today, or even tomorrow. But it will happen soon, I can feel it.” George said softly.

Alexander leaned a little on George and sighed softly. Normally he would fight it, but George knew exactly what to say to make him listen. Someone else needed George now. Alexander could get by without George reminding him to eat, shower, or even sleep. George wasn’t a human, he couldn’t choose to stay by Alexander’s side, even if he wanted to… Did George want to stay by his side…? Alexander turned his head and looked at George. “If you could stay… Would you?” His voice came out weaker than he’d intended it to.

George suddenly cupped Alexander’s face and looked into his eyes with the most intense gaze Alexander had seen in a long time. “Of course I want to stay, Alexander. The thought of leaving you tears me apart, but this was never something that could last forever. If it could, I would never leave your side… I care about you too much, son.” The moment George’s voice cracked with such raw emotion, Alexander felt his heart break.

George wanted to stay with him, but couldn't. George would have to move on and help someone else, knowing that Alexander was missing him. He knew that George was going to suffer more than he was, and that hurt him more. He hugged George tightly and took a deep breath. There was no point in crying all day, so he just pulled away and cupped George’s face and smiled softly. “I’m glad… Now, how about I finish my food and we do some fun shit today? I think that would be much better than sitting around crying.” He said.

George seemed to relax at Alexander’s words. It seemed like he was worried that he would have to convince Alexander that he was okay, so Alexander’s compliance clearly helped ease his worries. It helped Alexander feel a little better about it as well. George was going through enough, so knowing he wasn’t making it worse made his heart soar. “I like the sounds of that. Why don’t we just relax and binge netflix? We can watch that show you have been bugging me to watch for so long. Something 99, right?” George asked.

Alexander looked torn between looking happy and slightly betrayed. “While I’m happy you want to watch it, I’m utterly offended you don’t know it’s called Brooklyn 99. Though, I will have to forgive you this one time.” He said, then got back to eating.

George chuckled and rubbed Alexander’s back in a way that had him melting at his touch. Alexander would miss this; he should ask George to rub his back and maybe play with his hair while they relaxed. “Yes, yes. Sorry about that. Let’s watch some Brooklyn 99. Show me what the hype is about.” George said softly.

So that’s what they did. Alexander finished his breakfast and cleaned up, then they just got comfy on the couch and started to binge the show. George rubbed Alexander’s back for a while, then started to play with his hair. At one point, George practiced his braiding skills on Alexander’s hair. They spent the whole day doing that, managing to get a couple seasons in. By the time Alexander had to go to bed, George had fallen in love with the show. “Now I wish we started to watch this earlier.” George groaned.

Alexander laughed and turned off the TV. “Well, now you know. Maybe we will have enough time to finish what’s available.” He said with a cute smile.

George smiled back and nodded. “Yeah, maybe.” He said.

They went to the bedroom and Alexander stripped down into his boxers. He then paused and looked at George. “Can… You lay down with me tonight? I know you don’t sleep but… I kind of want to cuddle… Is that okay?” He asked.

George just gave Alexander the sweetest smile he’d ever seen. “Of course, anything for you Alexander.” Then Alexander was in George’s arms, and he felt safer than he’d ever felt before; he never wanted it to end.

He sighed softly, then relaxed more when George wrapped his gorgeous white wings around him. He snuggled closer to George and closed his eyes. “You smell good…” He mumbled.

George just chuckled, his chest vibrating with the sound. It felt good to listen to. “Why thank you, Alexander.” He said softly.

Alexander smiled a bit, then he sighed. “I’m going to miss you…” He mumbled.

George hummed and stroked his hair. “I’ll miss you too. But even if we part ways, we will see each other again.” He said softly.

Alexander looked up at George and smiled a little. “Promise?” He asked.

He knew that he would have to die to see George again, but that was okay. He would live a long and healthy life, then see him again when he was done. He could be patient, right? “I promise.” George whispered.

Alexander bit his lip and smiled softly. He could wait for as long as he needed to. He then licked his lip and rested his forehead on George’s chest. “You’ll be here in the morning… Right?” He asked.

George ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair and sighed softly. “Yeah, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” They both knew that was a lie, but neither wanted to say it.

Alexander licked his lips and nodded. “Good night, George.” He whispered.

“Good night, Alexander.” It was the last time Alexander heard George’s voice.

When he woke up, George was gone. It tore Alexander apart, and he allowed himself to just cry. He called in sick to work that day and spent the whole time on the couch, re watching the episodes he watched with George. He laughed through his tears, remembering how George reacted to it. Fuck, he fell in love with George and lost him before he could tell him. Life really wasn’t fair, but he had to move on. He had to live a good life, for George. 

* * *

It had been a year since George had disappeared from Alexander’s life. The day he left, Alexander called Lafayette and Hercules. He told them he missed them and asked to meet up. So they did, and they cried together. They all missed John, and they missed one another. They had all gone their own ways when John died, but they were back together again. Things had become almost normal for them; they met up once a week for coffee at least. Things were good, and Alexander didn’t hurt as much as he used to. He missed George, but he was getting by.

He was currently lost in thought, having spaced out mid conversation with Lafayette. They were waiting for Herc, and Lafayette was going on about some dude that looked like him. Alexander had met him once and instantly hated him. He couldn’t remember his name, Jeffershit or something. All he knew about the guy was that he was an asshole, and he was a knock-off Lafayette. “Are you listening?” Alexander snapped his head up to look at Lafayette.

Thankfully Ladfayette didn’t look upset, just amused. “Sorry, what?” He asked. 

Lafayette just shook his head, chuckling softly. “Don’t worry about it. I have a feeling you spaced out because you didn’t like who I was talking about.” He teased.

Alexander shrugged a little and grinned a bit. “He’s an ass.” He said.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “He’s also one of the only people that can put up with your shit, mon ami. You need to find a boyfriend.” He said.

That was when it dawned on Alexander. He gapped at Lafayette and pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You were trying to set me up with that asshole!?” He screeched.

Lafayette burst out laughing and nodded. “Of course I was! You two would be a good match!” Fuck no!

Alexander groaned and covered his face. “Hell no! Plus, I have someone else I like!” He declared.

Lafayette paused and raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Where is he?” He asked.

Alexander froze when he realized what he said. “I… Uh… Well… I’m not sure… He… He had to move away for a while.” He said.

Lafayette crossed his arms and raised a judgemental eyebrow at Alexander. “Oh? When is he coming back?” He asked.

Alexander squirmed in his seat and blushed hard; he walked himself into a corner. “We… Aren’t too sure… But he promised we would see one another again!” He said and nodded.

Lafayette sighed and shook his head. “Did he now?” He asked.

Alexander nodded and grinned a little. “He did! He promised me!” He said.

“I’m glad you know I always keep my promises.” Alexander and Lafayette both jolted in shock, and Alexander whipped around with wide eyes.

George was standing there in all his glory. He was standing right there, and Lafayette could see him as well! His wings were gone as well, which was really confusing to Alexander. “George…?” He asked weakly.

George gave Alexander that beautiful smile of his, then he pulled Alexander from his seat and hugged him tightly. “I missed you.” George whispered.

Alexander saw Hercules walk up to Lafayette in the background, but he was too invested in what was going on with George to really care. “I… What?” He asked, shocked.

George chuckled and kissed Alexander’s forehead. He then moved down and pressed his lips to Alexander’s in a soft kiss. He then pulled away and smiled softly. “I came back for you, I love you too much to stay away.” He mumbled.

Alexander let out a soft sob and kissed him softly. Once he finally had his fill, he pulled away and wiped his eyes. “What… What about the other people that need you…?” He asked softly.

George shook his head and grinned. “Turns out I needed you more than you needed me.” He said softly.

Alexander returned the smile and hugged him once more. He then turned to Lafayette and grinned. “He came back.” He said with a wink.

Lafayette shared a look with Hercules and then nodded. He looked at George and then at Alexander. “Nice.” He said and gave the dorkiest thumbs up he could.

Alexander laughed hard and looked at George, then at Hercules who seemed way too happy. He wished John could be there as well, but he was going to take what he could get. He had George back, and he had his friends. He felt like he was soaring; like he had his own pair of wings.


End file.
